Episode 197
Tulungan is the one hundred ninety-seventh episode overall and the forty-ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 20, 2017. Summary Hagorn brings Andora, Asval, Juvila and Odessa to his camp. Deshna was glad to see him, but was enraged to see Asval and Andora. Hagorn tells Deshna that Asval and Andora are no longer their enemies, since they have chosen to side with him after Avria's death. Deshna asked if Pirena succeeded in saving Gilas and the others. Andora said Pirena failed to save Mira and Gilas from the past. Deshna asked why she should accept them then. Hagorn said that it because it is his will. Deshna continued to object, but Hagorn told her not to. Hagorn tells Deshna that if she wished to be a great leader like him, she must remember that there are no friends or enemies, but there are things that could advance their cause for supremacy. Hagorn said Deshna must accept them, because he needs them to regain his power. Hagorn convenes his new adherents, while Luna sheds a tear. Haliya wakes up within the barrier prison made by Cassiopea. She was enraged to find herself imprisoned. Cassiopea and Emre arrived. Upon seeing Haliya, Emre said Cassiopea should not have imprisoned her, even after Cassiopea explained that she only did it to prevent Haliya from escaping. Emre approached Haliya and introduced himself. Haliya asked who had imprisoned her, so she can punish that person. Cassiopea apologized and deactivated the prison barrier. Haliya asked again who had imprisoned her, and Cassiopea owned up to what she had done. Haliya fires an energy blast at her, which missed by a few inches. Emre told Haliya not to be angry with Cassiopea, since she only did it because they need her assistance. Emre asked Haliya to listen to his tale. Hagorn said the Diwatas are now looking for them, so they should find another camp. Asval wonders how they would be able to fight the Diwatas. Hagorn said Ether would not forsake them. Andora doubts whether they could rely on Ether, who was not there to save her Hara. Ether appears, laughing, and asked if the Etherian had lost her faith in her. Juvila and Odessa salute the Bathaluman. Emre explains to Haliya that he was beaten by Ether, Keros and Arde, who removed his powers and exiled him to Encantadia; after that he looked for Cassiopea to ask for assistance in finding her. Cassiopea apologized again, and said they don't have much time. Haliya smelled the strange poison within them. Emre said it was Ether's venom, with a curse that could kill them. Haliya touched them, and said that they will die of Ether's venom in a few days. Haliya said she had no power to cure them, so they should find her weapon that could help them in their fight against the other deities. Emre asked where it is. Haliya said that is their great problem, because she had disposed of it when she decided to live on the Moon; it fell on an unknown location in Encantadia. Haliya told them to find it before Ether's venom takes their lives. Ether tells them that she knew what had happened to Avria, as well as the fall of Etheria. Ether apologized for not being able to help them, because she was dealing with Emre and Cassiopea; she promised that it would not happen again, as the other deities from Devas will assist them. Arde the Dragon lands near them. Ether tells them to salute him, as he will also assist them. Deshna sees this. Cassiopea asked if Haliya couldn't do anything to locate her weapon, or lead them to it. Haliya apologized, because when she threw it away, she had no intent to ever recover it, because it only brings her much sadness. Emre asked what her weapon looked like, so Haliya showed them an image of it. Haliya said her weapon is truly powerful, because it is used not only for self-defense, but has other powers as well. Haliya said the weapon would approach them on its own if they would call it De-jar (Accursed). Cassiopea wondered at the name, but Haliya said it was a long tale that would only bring her painful memories. Haliya prayed to the Most High God that they will find her weapon so it could assist them. Emre thanked her. Haliya told them to hurry, as Ether's poison is spreading fast; the venom will gradually make their internal organs and skin dry up, they will have difficulty moving and breathing, turn them to stone, until they finally lose their lives. Cassiopea asked if the antidote can only be found in Devas. Haliya said that before she resided in the Moons, she took a sapling from Devas and planted it in Encantadia, which could cure many illnesses and curses. Emre finds out that it was Haliya who planted the Tree of Life, which had been guarded by Evades. Haliya noticed the past tense. Cassiopea explained that the Etherians have slain Evades, and the Tree of Life perished with him. Haliya said that the Tree of Life in Devas is their only hope. Emre and Cassiopea left. Haliya blessed them to be recognized by her weapon when they find it. Pirena weeps while caressing Mira's shield. Alena appears, and said she knows Pirena's decision was not an easy one, of not going back to the past to save her daughter. Pirena asked her what she was saying. Alena explained that Imaw had shown them what Pirena had done; she lost the opportunity to recover her daughter because she chose to save them instead. Alena thanked Pirena for saving them, even though Pirena wanted to save her daughter very much. Pirena claimed that Mira and Lira would not wish to survive at the cost of their aunts' lives. Alena thanks her nevertheless. Pirena said she had wasted too much time on the accursed island; they must have a conference to discuss what should be done with their enemies. Pirena teleports away. Alena follows soon after. Emre and Cassiopea battled Etherian soldiers that they encountered. Cassiopea was wounded. Emre said he would tie up Cassiopea's wound, to slow down the spread of the poison in her body. She said there is no time for rest. They proceed on their journey. Alena asked Muyak and Paopao if they had seen Pirena. Muyak said Pirena looked for Danaya and Ybrahim. Paopao said they were in the Council Room. Muyak asked where Luna is. Hitano corrected her, saying that Deshna is her true name, but she will probably not return, as she is with her father Hagorn. Hagorn looks for Deshna and sees her sitting on the branch of a tree. Hagorn asked her to come down, because Diwanis do not climb trees. Deshna ignored him, so he made her teleport near him using the Soul Gem. Hagorn asked her why she left his camp. Deshna said she left because of Asval and Andora, who had attempted to kill her, and the two deities who were enemies of the Diwatas. Hagorn said he thought Deshna was angry with the Diwatas, who kept a secret from her; Hagorn said he never kept a secret from her, and even fulfilled his promise to kill Avria for the sake of her deceased friends. Paopao asked Alena if it was true that Deshna had chosen to side with their enemies. Alena said Deshna was just confused, but she believes that Deshna will not go to the dark side, as she had been properly raised by Helgad. Muyak said there may still be a chance for Deshna to return to their side. Hitano said that is their wish. Paopao prayed for Deshna's return as well. Deshna said that even though she is angry with the Diwatas, she still had friends among them. Hagorn tells her that in war time, her friends are those who are with her now, not those who were on the enemy ranks. Deshna asked him if he also considers Pirena an enemy. Ybrahim said he had prepared his soldiers as well as their soldiers for the assault. Danaya said she knew the soldiers were tired, but they cannot help it since the troubles did not end with Avria's death. Danaya ended the meeting, so Ybrahim, Muros and Hitano left. Pirena was about to leave as well, but Imaw stopped her. Danaya said Imaw wanted to give her a gift, and they would help him accomplish it. Danaya asked Pirena to sit on her chair. Imaw instructed Pirena to close her eyes, while her sisters held her hands. Imaw then used his Balintataw to give Pirena a good dream. Danaya said it was a reward for Pirena's sacrifice. Alena said Pirena would be happy even for a little while, her dream would be clear as water. In her dream, it was dark in the Council Room, and Pirena was alone. Mira was there, and she called her. Pirena was overjoyed to see Mira and embraced her. In the real world, Danaya and Alena were happy that Pirena had seen her daughter. Hagorn tells Deshna that if Pirena chooses to side with her sisters, she would be their enemy as well. Hagorn said he must fight, because his life is at stake; the enemies want to defeat him to maintain their rule over Encantadia. Hagorn said that it is they who should rule in Encantadia, because that is what it should be; Hathoria had the primacy from the start, but Minea refused to marry him as agreed upon between their parents, destroyed Hathoria, killed his father, and took their Fire Gem. Hagorn asked who was really covetous; but the Diwatas maintain that he was the bad guy. Hagorn said he had enough of it all, and fires energy blasts around him. Deshna stopped him and apologized for what she had said. Hagorn asked her if she now believes that he is doing the right thing. Deshna said she does, and promised that would not think ill of him. Hagorn embraced her and thanked her; Hagorn said Deshna must trust him, because it was all for her. References